1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for peer-to-peer computer software installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Autonomic controls of self regulating biological systems use motor neurons to send indirect messages to organs at a sub-conscious level. In humans, these messages regulate temperature, breathing, and heart rate without conscious thought. “Autonomic computing” is a systematic view of computing modeled after such self regulating biological systems. Autonomic computing is radical change in the development, management, and maintenance of computer systems. This new paradigm shifts the fundamental definition of the technology age from one of computing, to one defined by data. Access to data from multiple, distributed sources, in addition to traditional centralized storage devices will allow users to transparently access information when and where they need it. Autonomic computing systems focus on developing distributed networks that are largely self-managing, self-diagnostic, and transparent to users. Autonomic systems typically have the following characteristics:                Flexibility. Autonomic systems often support platform- and device-agnostic approaches to problems.        Accessibility. Autonomic systems are typically always on.        Transparency. Autonomic systems operate with minimal user intervention.        
Conventional software installation techniques are not very autonomic and often require intense user intervention. System administrators often manually install software on each computer in a networked environment. Furthermore, system administrators are often required to determine whether software on one or more computers in a network is performing adequately before installing the same software on other computers in the network.
Some automated software installation techniques exist. However, such techniques often rely on a single central server to determine whether to install software onto a computer. Relying on a central server to determine whether to install software onto computers on a network, leaves the system vulnerable to failure if the central server crashes. There is therefore an ongoing need for methods, systems, and products software installation that are more autonomic in their approach.